


Safe Sex

by forwhomthecrescentrolls



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, PWP, it's just all the sex, joel in a backwards hat, petite female oc, this story is also super sweet I promise, we can have a little plot as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwhomthecrescentrolls/pseuds/forwhomthecrescentrolls
Summary: Her still-new relationship with Joel is making some things feel different, but together they decide that it's even better this way.
Relationships: Joel Edmundson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not dating Joel, and this story did not happen in real life.  
> Warnings: brief mention of body image issues, explicit sexual content  
> tumblr @croissanthockeyblog

_idk what’s up with me today, gave myself three orgasms and I still want more._

I finished the text with an anguished-looking emoji and sent it. I thought Joel would be back at his apartment by now. The game had ended on TV a few hours earlier. I had sent him a congratulatory message then, but we had started sending each other some more _playful_ texts recently. And I thought this was information he would appreciate.

My sex drive had been going bananas since that morning. I had woken up at 5 a.m. haunted by the memory of the feeling of Joel’s hands on me. So that was the first one. It had bought me a couple more hours of sleep. The second one happened before I got out of bed because I woke up that way again _._ Number three was just a few minutes earlier in the shower. I had been distracted all day. Even now, the only thing on my mind was how much I craved the feeling of Joel’s cock sliding in and out of me. It made me a little scared of myself. Since I had started having sex with Joel I was always looking forward to the next time, but this seemed extreme compared to what was normal for me. When I sent him the text, I was looking for comfort as much as anything. I wanted Joel to make me feel like this development was a good thing.

My phone started vibrating almost immediately. I swiped to answer it and shuffled through the kitchen and into the garage where I hoped my parents couldn’t hear me talking. Goodness knew where this conversation was going to go. “Hello?”

“How soon can you get here?” It was Joel, of course. I could hear the smile in his voice and knew that he got my text. 

“Tomorrow?? Are you busy?”

“I have practice tomorrow morning, but I’ll be home by noon. Can you hold it together until then?”

“I’ll be there. And I’ll try. I’ve done ok so far…”

“Was it just that sexy when I blocked that shot?”

“Well, kinda.” We laughed. “You had a really great game. Might need a fourth before I go to sleep.”

Joel made a strangled sound. “You’re gonna kill me. I don’t know how I’m going to make it through practice thinking about this.”

I pulled my phone away from my ear to look at the time. “It’s just like twelve hours! We can make it twelve hours.”

“I’ll be counting the minutes, baby girl.”

It felt like I did the drive to his apartment on autopilot the next morning, and it felt like a dream when Joel pulled me inside and kissed me against the door while he undid the snaps on my coat. “Hello to you, too,” I laughed, looking up at him as a little blush rose in his cheeks.

“Sorry.” He grinned. There were a few curls sticking out from under his backwards ball cap, his hair still damp from the locker room shower. He was so fucking cute and I wanted to climb him. 

“One second. I promise I’ll hurry.” I finished taking my coat off and threw it on the sofa on the way to his bedroom. I shuffled through the drawer he had set aside for the toys and lingerie he got me. I chose a cream-colored lace balconette bra with matching bottoms that he hadn’t seen me in yet. I ducked into the bathroom before he caught up. Taking a minute to change like this was a good grounding ritual for me; it allowed me to make the mental shift to enjoy this part of myself he was helping me discover. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” I opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. 

Joel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his t-shirt off but his backwards hat and his sweatpants still on. His eyes went wide when he saw me. It was still almost funny to me that someone who looked the way he did would look at _me_ like that. He walked over to me and slid his big hands around my waist. I felt it between my legs immediately and squeezed my knees together. I know he noticed. 

He leaned down to kiss my temple. I felt one of his hands trail down from my waist to squeeze my behind. The way he could fit my entire ass cheek in his palm made me feel so tiny every time he did it. I put my hands on his stomach to stabilize myself and looked up at him. He truly towered over me, but his smile was warm and his eyes regarded me softly. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay, baby?”

I squeezed my knees together again and nodded. He lifted my hand to kiss it before leading me to the bed. He knew I loved it when he was this gentle. He knew it was the secret to getting me to really let go.

He curled up against me on his side, with me on my back absorbing the warmth from his body. “This is pretty,” he ran his fingertips over the cups of the bra. I arched into his touch. 

“You picked it out,” I said with a giggle.

“I guess I have good taste.”

I pulled him down to kiss me and felt his knuckles brush over the skin between my ribs. He traced around my belly button before he pulled back from the kiss to watch his fingers press into the lace over my clit. I hummed and parted my legs to give him better access. He watched himself rub light circles on the fabric before he leaned down to kiss me again. This time I felt him slip his hand into the front of my panties, his palm pressing on the soft flesh of my lower stomach. He ran two fingers up and down my slit. “You are _wet,_ baby girl.”

“It’s all for you,” I breathed. I thought I could see his pupils dilate, and I felt his heart rate speed up with my hand pressed against his chest. 

He pulled his hand out and tugged my panties off my hips and down my legs until I could kick them off. He kissed me, licking into my mouth this time while he rubbed deep circles into my clit, pressing hard but not hard enough to hurt. I sighed into the kiss, feeling an orgasm building. Joel pulled away. “You okay?”

“Feels so good.”

“Want more?”

I nodded. I reached up to touch Joel’s face, and he smiled down at me. This was nothing like the way I made myself come. I was impatient and nervous, trying to put myself over the edge and be done as quickly as I could. Joel knew what he was doing with me, drawing it out by bringing me right to the brink and then pulling back so he could take me there again.

He reached around me to unhook my bra and bowed his head to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I felt him slide a finger inside me and swipe over my clit with his thumb. He shifted so he could squeeze my other breast, and I felt him slip in another finger. I reached around him to grip his shoulder blade. I could feel myself fucking down onto his fingers without even thinking about it. 

He stopped again, and I felt him kissing down my stomach, his beard scratching against me before he got into position between my legs. He nuzzled against the inside of my thighs, against the jiggly part that I didn’t like. When I looked down and saw his hands on them, though, I never hated my thighs quite as much.

“How are you doing, baby?”

“I guess I could be better…”

We both laughed. He moved a hand to rest on my waist. I reached for it, squeezing a few of his fingers. He closed his eyes and leaned down to lick at my clit. I propped myself up on my elbow to watch him, all my nerves lighting up from his gentle attention. 

“It feels so. Fucking. Good, Joel,” I said, tilting my hips to find the best angle. He flashed a smile up at me, as much as he could with his tongue still busy between my legs. He was going so soft and slow that I thought I might cry. I let myself moan and noticed Joel pressing his hips down into the mattress. I could tell that I was right up against my orgasm again and knew that this time he planned to keep going until I got there. 

“Wait,” I said, poking at Joel’s shoulder with my toes. He stopped and looked up at me, concerned that I was upset. I shook my head and smiled. “Come here.” I sat up and stretched my arms out. I kissed him once he crawled up to me, licking the taste of myself off his bottom lip and rubbing the back of his neck. 

His expression was amused when I pulled away. I looked down at his sweatpants and saw the little wet spot forming. I slid my hands under his waistband. “This okay?”

He nodded before holding my face in his hands and kissing me again. I let my hands roam around the lines of the muscles on his hips, waiting until he broke the kiss to slide his sweatpants down until his hard cock popped out. He pulled them off the rest of the way and lay back on his side. I lay facing him, leaning in to kiss the skin under his belly button, nuzzling against the little hairs there that he kept trimmed short. I licked carefully up the underside of his cock, cleaning up his precum when I got to the tip, gently holding the base while I took him into my mouth, all just like he taught me. His skin was warm against my tongue. I felt him brush my hair out of my face. “That feels so good, baby, but if you keep going, I’m not going to make it.” 

I let him slip out from between my lips and pulled myself up the bed to look him in the eyes. One of my legs was hooked over his torso, and he ran his hand up my thigh before he leaned back to get a condom and lube out of the nightstand drawer. I scooted back a little so he could roll the condom on. 

“How do you want to do this?” He slipped two lubed fingers between my legs and dragged them over my clit. 

I pressed my face into his chest. I was about to combust because I wanted him inside me so much, and I didn’t try to stop myself from sounding desperate. “Any way you want me. Please.” 

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” He squeezed my hip. His eyes were big. I think he didn’t know if he should be worried or horny. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I told you I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” I exhaled a laugh, peeking up at him from behind my hair.

“Let’s try this.” He gently rolled me onto my back and lifted my leg that was closest to him over his hip. I let him tilt my hips until we were lined up, my shoulders still flat on the bed. He reached down and slipped the head of his cock inside me. I sighed at the stretch. “More?” Joel murmured into my ear, his fingertips tracing circles on my hipbone.

I nodded. “Uh-huh.” He snapped his hips up against mine. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh-“ The sound came out of both of us at the same time. 

Joel kept rolling his hips up into me, and I pressed down to meet him when I could, reaching back to put a hand on his ribs for leverage. “Good girl,” he said, his voice coming from the back of his throat, “Let me know how good I’m fucking you. Sounds so pretty.” 

I was just moaning. I had never been this loud before, not with Joel or by myself. He was rubbing my clit until he could feel the muscles inside me start to clench, then backing off, then starting to rub it again a moment later a different way – in circles, up and down, left to right. I had completely given up. I was going to let him fuck me and I was just going to come whenever it happened. And fuck, was I ever enjoying it. 

Eventually he made a mistake, or maybe he did it on purpose. He didn’t pull his hand away in time, and my orgasm finally rolled over me. He fucked and rubbed me through it, getting sloppy with his rhythm so that I knew he was coming, too.

With the hand that I had braced against his side, I could feel Joel taking heaving breaths while we came back down. Even with all the cardio he did, that had been a feat. Joel put his arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him, bending his neck to kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him. 

“You’re amazing.” There was a little sparkle in his eyes when he said it. Sweat was beaded on his forehead.

“ _You’re_ amazing.” I turned my body toward him, snuggling against him as the cold of the room set in. When I pressed my legs together to lie on my side I could feel how painfully sensitive my poor clit was. Still, in the back of my mind I was wondering how long we had to wait before we went another round. 

“We gotta do that position again. I could watch your tits jiggle and it’s so fucking cute.” He had reached between us to play with them, and I could feel him tugging on my nipple. I smiled up at him, reaching to pull him into a kiss. Yup, I was going to be ready again in no time. I might have felt embarrassed if he wasn’t glowing at me like he was. Maybe I still felt a little embarrassed about how loud I had been, but the way Joel looked at me always made me feel like a delicate angel of sensuality and definitely not like a sex gremlin. 

We soaked in the bathtub to recover while we waited on our takeout lunch to get delivered. 

“Remember when I said you were gonna turn out really wild in bed?” Joel’s knees stuck out of the water on either side of me, and he had one arm over my breasts, holding me firmly against his chest.

“You called it.” I leaned back and looked up to see his smirk. He was still wearing that fucking backwards hat. “You know, I was actually pretty freaked out about my sex drive going crazy yesterday.”

He hummed a concerned sound and bumped his nose against the bun I had put my hair up into. “Do you think,” Joel started. I leaned my head back to look up at him again. “Do you think that it’s because you feel safe wanting sex, now?”

I smiled. “Yeah. I really do feel safe with you. I bet that has a lot to do with it.”

Joel grinned and leaned down to kiss me, cupping my jaw with a wet hand. Against my back, I could feel him pressing against me, getting hard again already. Making me feel safe really gave this man a boner. At that moment, it was the sweetest, most romantic thing I could imagine. 


End file.
